vidliifandomcom-20200214-history
Azoko
Azoko Loko (real name Anthony Miller) is an American animator who was born September 1, 2002. He made his Vidlii account June 4, 2017, during the VidBit reboot era. He makes cartoons and other videos. His "Jump" video was the most viewed until "The MrATAndreiThomas Rant" by CraftingLord21 had beaten it July 13, 2017. He made the 2nd VidLii video "HAHAHAH". Background Azoko Loko was born September 1, 2002. In 2007/2008, he focused on a hobby that he liked doing: drawing. He slowly progressed and became better at drawing. On his 12th birthday, he pirated bought Adobe Flash CS6 and created many drawings on it. A few months later, he would do many test animations and post them on DeviantArt. He started to make full animations with plots later on, and his first full cartoon/short would later become "Desert Car", with voices by JonarockArt. During that time, he created the idea of an angry businessman and his pet robot slug. Their names respectively are "Sjakie and Sronk", which is the name of his show. A year later, he would make his first short for the show (and the first independent short altogether), "Vending Machine Cartoon". Azoko would evetually smell the poo conviently next to his left sholder and that's how he got the idea of Brent. Videos on Vidlii * "HAHAHAH" (June 11, 2017) - The second video made on Vidlii. A green screen test. * "Azoko Vidlii Icon" (June 11, 2017) - The icon for his VidLii account (not anymore). * "Jump" (June 11, 2017) - The most viewed video on VidLii (as of 6/29/17), and for the "Jump" contest. A man jumps over a rock and somehow lands himself into space. * "Azoko Loko Channel Trailer" (June 12, 2017) - The channel trailer for his account. * "New Doors" (June 12, 2017) - Voiced by FlowJoe, Azoko predicts what will happen on December 31, 2017. * "Toon Drool Collab Entry" (June 13, 2017) - An entry for The Toon Drool Collab, a collab of a now deleted animation podcast. * "Bloopers 3" (June 14, 2017) - A reupload of one of ShawnSpaz16's videos. * "Peaches" (June 15, 2017) - An old animation from his DeviantArt page, a song about peaches. Music by MrWeebl. * "1st to 10th VidLii Videos" (June 15, 2017) - The first VidLii video to the tenth VidLii video in order. * "Spooky Times" (June 16, 2017) - A boy questions the boys what halloween costumes they got. * "Vending Machine Cartoon" (June 19, 2017) - Sjakie gets a can. A Cool Cola can. * "The Christmas Collab" (June 24, 2017) - A Christmas Collab. (Deleted after December 2017) * "Thanks" * "Mashvamp and Deanette - Bobba Hunt" * "Azoko Loko - Demo Reel 2017" * "Wham - Everything She Wants (Music Video)" * "Food" * "VidLii in August 4th, 2017" * "Flipagram" * "Mashvamp and Deanette Pilot" * "It's Friday" * "Sjakie and Sronk: Vending Machine Cartoon (480p)" * "Anthony Miller Demo Reel" * "what i think of the iphone x" * "How Ian Met Sushi" * "The Greatest Game Ever!" * "Mashvamp and Deanette Wishes You To Have A Safe Halloween" * "Spooky Times 2" * "What Happened Today?" * "Azoko Loko's Funniest Moments 2017" * "BRUP" * "Doing the 360" * "Sjakie and Sronk Preview" Links * Azoko's VidLii page * Azoko's YouTube page * Azoko's Twitter page Category:Users Category:VidLii users in the United States